Miss You
by AnimalCops
Summary: They keep saying I miss him... I do tend to stare more often than not during meetings... and in the Grey Area when he's handing missions out. But that doesn't mean anything! ... Right?


_**A/N from A.C.: This is a fic for my dear friend Kickcows. She's celebrating her birthday today, so everyone wish her a good one!**_

The little blond sighed and looked over at his lover, following the trail that those emerald eyes set to the lean blunette handing out missions. Roxas looked up at the redhead and arched a brow, "Do you miss him?"

"What?" Axel's eyes tore away from Saix's form and met with bright blue pools. "Of course not, Roxy! I have you now." He smiled happily and brought the young blond into a hug.

"Yeah," Roxas looked up at him, "but you still love him."

"Silly Roxy, you know we don't have hearts to love with."

He rolled his eyes and gave a little shake of his head, shifting on the couch to cuddle closer to the lanky redhead. "Fine, let me rephrase that. You still feel a shadow of love for him."

"Can we quit talking about him, Roxy? It's getting weird."

"I'm just curious is all. Hell, you've been staring at him for the past hour."

"... Nuh uh."

Blue eyes rolled again, "I can tell when you're lying, Axe."

"... Fine. Okay? Now quit talkin' about it. It's still creepin' me out."

"Come on, Axel. You know..." He let a faint smile pass his lips, "I wouldn't be opposed to inviting him to spend a night with us."

The redhead felt a faint blush cross his cheeks, "Are you saying you wanna invite Saix to sleep with us?"

"Why not? It'll be fun and it'll make you happy." He chuckled softly and cuddled closer to the lanky pillow he was resting against.

"I... Um... I'd like that..."

The petit blond chuckled softly and cupped Axel's jaw, meeting his lips in a firm yet loving kiss. He pulled back after a moment and grinned, "Great." He got off the couch and poked his boyfriend's nose, "You get him. I'll go back to your room."

"Wait, what? We're doing this now?"

"Why not? It's not like either of us have a mission today, and Saix rarely has them."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, Roxy. Meet me back at my room." He got to his feet and shook his head, walking toward the blunette, "Jeez..."

Saix's pointed ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps and he turned around, facing away from the large window of the Grey Area, and met with emerald eyes. A small smile graced his lips, "Greetings, Number VIII. Can I assist you with something?"

"Saix… Um… Rox and I wanted to know… if you'd like to… um…"

Rolling his eyes, the blunette nodded, "If I would like to come and have some fun with the two of you?"

Axel blinked once, twice, and three times before opening his mouth and letting out a dumb sounding "Huh..?"

"Advanced hearing, VIII, remember that next time."

A little blush rose to the redhead's cheeks and he nodded, "Right… Sorry, Sai. Um… so… Do you want to join us or not…?"

A small smirk flickered across the blunette's face before fading, "I would love to have a night with the two of you… Lea…"

Axel had to hold back the shudder that threatened to shake his body, "Alright… meet us in my room in a half hour?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, Lea. I will see you then." He let that teasing smirk stay on his lips this time, disappearing in a portal of darkness at the same time Axel did.

Axel emerged from the portal in his bedroom at the castle, he could hear the shower running in his private bathroom and assumed it was Roxas. He looked around the room and wiped his sweating palms on his pants. He just could not believe that Roxas proposed this and Saix agreed! What kind of crazy world was this?

It was a dream, right? Yeah. If he looks out the window he's bound to see a flying pig that looks just like Xemnas.

He shook his head and sighed, moving to pick up a few articles of clothing that were scattered on the floor. If he knew anything about Saix at all it was that he was a total neat-freak. The redhead definitely thought that the older man had an OCD about it. Everything had to be neat and in its place. He straightened the papers he had set on his desk and chuckled to himself.

Sooner than he had expected those thirty minutes flew by, his room was spotless now and Roxas had exited the shower just a few minutes before. A soft knocking on the door caused the two men to quickly turn their heads to look at ear other, emerald green meeting deep blue, sending a silent question both ways.

Axel gave in to the question of who was answering the door and walked over to it. He gripped the handle nervously and turned it, pulling the door open, "Hey, Saix… Glad you remembered."

"Oh… I definitely would not forget, Lea."

Roxas sent a smirk Axel's way and took a seat on the bed, "Saix… I know Axel said we'd be sharing tonight… But right now, I really just want to watch the two of you. How does that sound?"

A low rumbling purr let loose in the blunette's throat as he eyed the redhead, "That sounds wonderful. "

Axel blinked a few times and made his way over to Roxas, "Really?" He let out a little gasp when he felt the slim body of the Berserker press up behind him. "S- Sai..?"

This time the redhead could _feel_ the rumbling purr that went through the blunette. The Berserker's warm breath passed over one of Axel's ears and he shuddered, "Do you not want some time with me only, Lea? I thought you would… miss me?"

Feeling himself being turned around, the redhead looked into those seemingly emotionless gold eyes, "I.. I do miss you, Isa…"

"Then why not listen to your lover and just let go… He is allowing this, yes? So it is fine…"

"But… What about Xemnas? Aren't you involved with him?" Axel swallowed hard, his stomach was doing nervous flip-flops.

"What Superior does not know, cannot hurt me." He chuckled softly, giving a little lick to the pale skin of the redhead's neck.

Axel leaned his head back and let out a shaky breath as his body shivered, his lower half pressed against the Diviner and his arms wrapped around the other man's neck. "I want you… I miss you so much, Isa…"

"How about we get you out of these clothes, then, Lea?" The blunette looked over Axel's shoulder and smirked, "Care to help me, Roxas?"

The blond gave a soft chuckle and stood up pressing against Axel's backside, reaching around to toy with the zipper to the redhead's cloak. Saix stepped back and began to lower the zipper of his own cloak, as Roxas mirrored the action with Axel's. Two low _thmp_s of the heavy leather hit the floor as the cloaks fell, the undershirts were next, then came the black leather gloves. Roxas worked the redhead's pants and dropped those and his boxers before he helped the taller man out of his boots and socks, leaving him exposed in the cold air of the room.

The redhead licked his lips as he saw Saix finally exposed as well, "Isa…"

The Diviner smirked and stepped forward, pressing himself close to the other man, meeting the redhead's lips with his own. Axel wrapped his arms around the Berserker's neck as their kiss grew more heated, tongues meeting and tasting the other's uniqueness. The blunette pushed against the redhead, glancing at the blond and ordering him silently to move out of the way. Roxas did so and the two former friends fell to the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and heavy breaths.

Breaking apart, the two gasped, automatically beginning to rock their hips against the each other. Axel moaned loudly, his head leaning back, "Isa… Roxas… please…? I can't wait…"

The Berserker smirked; sitting up between the pyromaniac's spread legs. He looked over at the petit blond and purred, "Just as we discussed, Roxas. Correct?"

The blond sent a smirk in return that made Axel's heart skip a beat, "Exactly."

The Flurry looked from the blunette to the young blond and back again, "You planned this…?"

Crawling onto the bed and dragging a hand down the lean torso before him, Roxas purred, "Of course. You both miss each other. I could tell. You always stare at each other during meetings or across the Grey Area. I don't mind sharing… But remember that you belong to me, Axel."

Arching his back, the redhead nodded, "I know… I know I do, Roxy…"

Saix purred deep in his chest, rubbing himself against the redhead's backside, "So possessive… Reminds me of Superior…"

Lustful emerald eyes met with smoldering gold suddenly, "No thinking of Xem tonight, Sai…"

"No problem about that, my Lea. I am only thinking of you right now." He pressed closer; the tip of his hard member rubbing against Axel's twitching entrance, "Can I..?"

Shuddering hard, the redhead let out a series of wonton moans and mewls, "Ohh… Yes… please…"

Saix shifted so Axel could wrap his legs around the Diviner's slim waist, pressing is heels into his lower back. The Berserker growled deep in his throat at the tight heat he was suddenly buried in. He stopped moving once the pyromaniac's ass was flush with his hips. Leaning his head back, the blunette let out a low purr, his hips trying to push further inside that tight heaven.

_It has been much too long…_

Roxas let out a deep moan, leaning forward to lick at the tip of Axel's drooling member, causing a shudder to run through the lean redhead. The pyro moaned loudly, arching his back and quickly gripped the spiky blond locks in a tight grasp. "Fuck! Roxas!"

The young keyblade barer took the head of his lover's erection in his mouth and sucked gently just as the blunette began to rock his hips, striking the lean redhead's prostate dead on. He cried out a failed mix of both names and gripped the blond locks tighter, trying to get more of the man's mouth around him as he went into a lust filled craze. Roxas lowered his head and took in as much as he could, bobbing his head with the rhythm that Axel was directing.

He reached down and into his pants to touch himself, loving the sounds of the loud keening moans coming from both of the men above him. He could feel Axel quickly beginning to throb in his mouth, close to his climax already. The blond moaned deeply and swallowed around his lover's member, stroking himself slowly. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the blunette, watching as he gracefully rocked his hips, pushing deeper and deeper inside of the redheaded fire lover.

After a long few minutes of hard thrusting, rough pounds into his prostate and hard sucking on his member from his boyfriend, Axel screamed out his release. The chain snapped right then and Roxas hit his climax as soon as the redhead's release met his tongue. Saix pushed in as deep as he could go, moaning loudly as he released with the Flurry's name leaving his lips.

Roxas pulled off of his lover's member as the pale hands fell from his hair and to the bed, he licked his lips and looked down at the redhead, "How was that… better than you thought?"

Axel smiled tiredly, "Yeah… and you were right… I missed him…" He chucked softly, head turning to the side as his eyes closed.


End file.
